marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Thor Vol 5 5
(Story) (Title) | Editor-in-Chief = C.B. Cebulski | CoverArtist1 = Esad Ribic | Production1_1 = Joe Sabino | Production1_2 = Jay Bowen | Production1_3 = Alan Fine | CCO = Joe Quesada | President1_1 = Dan Buckley | Quotation = It's time for the universe to go the Hell away, Thor! And I'll be damned if you're gonna stop it! | Speaker = Phoenix | StoryTitle1 = Old Gods | Writer1_1 = Jason Aaron | Penciler1_1 = Christian Ward | Inker1_1 = Christian Ward | Colourist1_1 = Christian Ward | Letterer1_1 = Joe Sabino | Editor1_1 = Wil Moss | Editor1_2 = Sarah Brunstad | Editor1_3 = Tom Brevoort | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * * ** ** ** Antagonists: * Unnamed robbers * Bobby (a robber) * * * * * * Other Characters: * Wil's unnamed bartender * * * ** ** Ulfar the Bloodbeard's daughters ** Numerous unnamed others * * Google * * * * * * * * * Unnamed descendants of Jane and Steve Races and Species: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Unidentified alien species * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* Midtown ******** ********* *** *** *** ** * ** Outer Rim ** ** ** ** *** *** Items: * * * * * * * * * * * Vehicles: * Doctor Doom's spaceship Events: * | Synopsis1 = In the distant past, Thor Odinson and Logan met at Wil's Bar, Logan answering Thor's query regarding the best drinking place he'd been to was a place on Saipan he'd visited during World War II. Thor states that the best drinking place he'd been to was the mead hall of Ulfar the Bloodbeard, an Icelandic viking chieftain. In response to Thor reminiscing about sleeping with Ulfar's daughters, Logan grumps that he didn't need to know that much and jokes that he's going to lobotomize himself. Thor cheerfully raises a toast to all the drinking establishments on Midgard the two long-lived warriors have visited - especially those no longer in existence. Logan sarcastically raises a toast to being old, Thor stating that he is still in his prime, whereas Odin claims to have to brought the gift of fermentation to mortals over a million years ago. Logan remarks that he was the one to invent fermentation due to time travel, Thor cheerfully stating that Logan should meet Odin and that they would undoubtedly hate each other. When Thor suggests that Logan will someday earn his place in Valhalla alongside Odin, Logan remarks that lately he's felt like his time's been running short and that he feels old as dirt. Thor's attempt to cheer Logan up is interrupted when a trio of armed robbers burst into the bar and hold the bartender at gunpoint. Logan extends his claws and Thor summons Mjolnir, the two of them attacking the robbers as Thor asks Logan if he couldn't enjoy drinking and fighting until the end of time. Logan retorts that he's not a god - just a mutant who doesn't die easily, and that while Thor may plan on making the most of being immortal, Old Man Logan doesn't. On Earth-14412, King Thor faces off against Logan - who has become the avatar of the Phoenix Force. Thor incredulously states he thought the Phoenix Force had burnt out when Earth was destroyed by Loki, and Logan says that it did - but that it resurrected itself and brought him back from the dead to be its host. Thor asks where Logan has been in all this time, and Phoenix replies that he's been wandering the cosmos slicing up stars and incinerating black holes. Phoenix notes that most of the other cosmic entities have moved on or died - and that Galactus finally got his comeuppance by being eaten by a planet. Thor tells Phoenix that he's come to the edge of the universe to find a way to save it, proposing they team up to reignite the fires of creation - happily stating that he's already done so with New Midgard. Extending his claws, Phoenix angrily remarks that he'd heard about that before slashing Thor across the chest. As Thor incredulously asks if he's gone mad, Phoenix berates him for bringing the Earth back, saying he should have just let it die and that now he's got to destroy it all over again. Parrying Phoenix's claws with Mjolnir, Thor accuses Logan of being corrupted by the cosmic firebird's destructive aspect; Phoenix snarling that he never wanted to be a god but that he's still doing a better job at it than Thor. As Phoenix blasts him with cosmic flames and declares his intent to destroy the universe, Thor deflects the flames with Mjolnir. Wreathed in divine lightning and cosmic fire, Thor and Logan lunge at each other - the slowly dying universe indifferent to the two warring gods. Elsewhere in the cosmos, the last pod of Acanti have been slowly traversing the growing void, searching for a star to immolate themselves in. Ego the Necroworld emerges from the abyss and eats them, boasting that he has already devoured the Kree'ar Empire and the last of the Celestials. As Ego - drunk on the dark power of the All-Black symbiote - bosts that nothing can stand against him, a voice calls out to him and states that it can do so. A tiny blue worm - Loki in disguise - challenges him to a battle to the death over the ownership of All-Black, offering him a chance to surrender peacefully. Laughing, Ego attempts to smite the worm with earthquakes and volcanic eruptions, but the worm is unharmed. Enraged, Ego vows to send the worm to what's left of Hell and lashes out with All-Black's eldritch powers, but the worm simply laughs as Ego starts to tear himself apart in his rage. Channelling the power of the God Tempest, Thor rips dead planets apart and turns them into lightning-infused asteroids. Lapsing into a berserk rage, Phoenix manifests a galaxy-sized firebird hot enough to melt stars; stabbing through Thor's prosthetic hand and trying to gouge out his remaining eye. Thor summons Mjolnir, punching a hole through Phoenix's chest; but as he delivers a eulogy for his former friend, Phoenix rises and attacks him. Disarmed, Thor is slammed into a chunk of planet, protesting that he still needs to save Midgard. Phoenix sneers that Thor is stupid to believe that he saved Earth: instead, he's doomed it to an even worse death. Ignoring Thor's protests, Phoenix stabs him in the chest with his claws, snarling that bringing back the most dangerous planet in existence has caught the attention of someone more dangerous than even himself, and that if Thor's grandaughters are lucky they'll already be dead - telling Thor he'll give them viking funerals when he returns Earth to ashes. As Phoenix bids Thor farewell and prepares to finish him off, a massive bolt of divine lightning strikes him. At New Midgard, the Goddesses of Thunder watch an approaching spaceship; Ellisiv wondering if its occupants are friendly or not, Atli eager for a good fight, and Frigg chastising both of them. As the spaceship fires down a beam, Ellisiv suggests contacting their grandfather before being told by Frigg that they were placed in charge and that Midgard is their responsibility. Gorgilla, Fin Fang Foom, Monstrom, and Goom appear, announcing the return of Earth's one true master and demanding they bow before him if they want a quick death. Atli eagerly sizes up Fin Fang Foom, Frigg rebuffing the monsters by stating that Earth is under the protection of the Gods of Asgard. Ellisiv takes out Goom with Hridgandr, while Frigg defeats Gorgilla and Monstrom with Stormbreaker; Atli mocking Foom while brandishing Jarnbjorn. Stating that he is not the master, Foom kneels and announces the arrival of their master: Doom - who wields the Star Brand, Iron Fist, Cloak of Levitation, and Eye of Agamotto; and is bonded to a Spirit of Vengeance. | Solicit = GET READY FOR KING THOR AND THE PHOENIX, BUB! In the far future, All-Father Thor reignited the Earth and sparked new life in the universe. But now, something is wiping out other worlds — and Midgard won’t be far behind. Luckily, Thor isn’t the only god left. But is the Phoenix-possessed Wolverine a friend or foe? | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Digital Comic Code included